Caught Between a Man and a Hard Place
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: HarryTom.  Harry Potter is Student Council President.  Tom Marvolo Riddle is Student President.  Ever since the election, Harry has had dreams about being caught between a man and a hard place.  HarryTom  AU
1. Dream Encounter

**This story was inspired by my friend; who was caught between a hard place, and a "hard place". It begins where most of mine do: a hallway.**

**Do not own.**

_He gasped as a tongue trailed his ear. A blush painted his cheeks as blood rushed "southward". He didn't want anyone to know that he was caught between a man and a "hard place"._

The cold water rushed down on him.

"Why'd I have to dream about _that_? About _**him**_?"

Harry Potter was Student Council President. Second only to the Student President, Tom Riddle Jr.

Since the election, he had started having these dreams. When he won, Tom Riddle himself had congratulated him and welcomed him to the council. He held out his hand and offered it to Harry. When they shook, a shiver ran down his spine. And he's had those dreams ever since.

He turned off the shower, so lost in his thoughts that he forgot to cover himself as he walked into the locker-room. And he didn't even notice until he accidentally ran into, no other than, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Mr. Potter... Um... Are you aware of your... ahem... lack of coverage?"

Harry looked up suddenly, then looked down just as quickly. His head snapped up again in realization of his predicament. A certain "south part" rose at all the attention, making the young teen turn 17 shades of red.

"Um... Mr. Potter...?" He had noticed the new "situation".

With an undignified squeak, Harry fled the scene. Leaving a smirking Tom behind.

**Wow... That seemed better when I was writing it. Now that I'm reading it, not so much. Well... Review if you like. Much luv!**


	2. Flat Out Bad Luck

**It seems people really like this story. Or just that lots of people read Harry Potter fics. Well, here's thanks to Cute Lover Gurl, Silver Tears 11, ochibi-chwan, Merrymow, meikouhaikitsune, Bloody Serpent 2, Akri's lil Angel, Midoriko Akira, Dark ass, Frozen.Embers, White winged Angelgirl, Amylion, tykegirl, Beladera, BloodiedFangs, and InChains**

**Special thanks to ****meikouhaikitsune**** 'cuz you have the word "kitsune" in your name.**

**If you don't want your name put in my A/N then please tell me. Much luv to you all.**

It had been three days since the locker-room incident. Harry tried his best to avoid Tom at all costs. Which was pretty hard to do since the Halloween Dance was coming up and they were both needed to plan it. But he had somehow managed to stay away. Though today, fate would not be so kind.

He was standing at the top of a ladder, trying his best to put up a banner in the cafeteria. He ended up leaning too far and plummeted to the ground. He heard the clang of the ladder and closed his eyes, ready for impact; but instead of the hard floor, he landed on something else. And this something made a very uncensored exclamation.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down to see a rather uncomfortable-looking Tom Riddle flattened under him. But for some reason he stayed there, unwanting to move. After a few long moments, though, the young teen finally gained some sort of sense and asked, "Um... Are you alright?"

The other looked up at him with an annoyed look in his eyes. "I currently have a 132.467 pound(1) teenage boy on my back. How do you think I am?"

The scene had gotten the unwanted attention of bystanders. Noticing this, the messy-haired teen blushed and quickly got up. "I'm so sorry. I--"

"Save your apologies." Tom rose and brushed the dirt of his uniform. "Will you be more careful next time?"

"Y-- yes. I'm so--"

"Did I not just say for you to hold your apologies? If you're truly sorry, you will prove it to me." He looked Harry in the eyes.

The younger quickly looked away. "What do you mean?"

"Are you not Student Council President? Second in rank only to me? In light of this humiliating memory, you will carry out all my duties for me and any others I so choose to give you. Understand?"

Harry looked at him in surprise. He saw that there was no way to refuse the new arrangement and nodded his head.

"Good." Tom strode away, acting as if nothing had happened. But if you looked hard enough, you could see the evil/delighted glint in his eyes; and if you tried harder, the demented thoughts that were now running through his mind.

(e)

I would like some ideas on what Tom wants Harry to do.

(e)

Ideas...

(1) I have no idea how much an almost sixteen-year-old boy weighs.

**I totally like this chapter better than my first one. It's well written. Try your best to just think of the _idea_ of the first chapter. Maybe I'll just rewrite it. Maybe. And I don't think the characters are that OOC anymore. Well, much luv! And please review! I want some ideas for what Tom wants Harry to do.**

**I want some ideas for what Tom wants Harry to do.**

**I want some ideas for what Tom wants Harry to do.**

**Much luv.**


	3. Decide or Bed

**Hello. I'm very glad that it seems like people like my story. Thanks! Specifically to Silver Tears 11, Meikouhaikitsune, Bloody Serpent 2, ochibi-chwan, primaaryet, oubli, Stinuli, Varie de Fanel, FlamesofaPheonix, Synne, KuroiTama, darkfaerie161, animegurl088, BlackRosex, NaRuKo77, The Peanut-Sydiie, Storyteller Person, M. Monster, komoto****, and cair**

**Well, it seems people like a cross-dressing Harry. So I'm gonna go with ****Silver Tears 11**** and ****Meikouhaikitsune**** ideas for the either a maid or the girl's uniform. But the outfit ****_will_**** be for Halloween.**

**Thanx!**

**And I just like M. Monster.**

**To: M. Monster:**

**Hey!!!! You remind me of me. Though I'm not sure that's a complement or an insult. Luv!**

**Tell me if you want maid's outfit or girls' school uniform.**

**And here's the chapter!**

(e)

Tell me if you want maid's outfit or girls' uniform.

(e)

After that embarrassing incident, Harry went straight "home". He stepped out of the elevator and onto his floor. While opening the door he whispered, "Home, sweet apartment." He hated living here. Not because the apartment was bad, just that, he was all alone. With his parents deceased, there was no one else in his one-bedroom, kitchenette, small bathroom apartment.

He took a quick shower and popped some left-over Chinese food into the microwave. While eating, he sat in front of the small TV in his bedroom. There was nothing good on, so he decided to just go to sleep...

_Tom Riddle stood in front of him. To the left was an open wardrobe. _

"_So which one?" Tom asked. He was looking into the wardrobe._

_Harry followed his gaze to see two outfits hanging: A maid's outfit and the girls' school uniform._

"_So? Which one? If you don't pick now, you'll catch a cold." Tom looked pointedly at him._

_Suddenly feeling cold, he looked down and saw that he was naked._

"_Although I rather like your 'attire'", Tom smirked._

Harry jumped up.

'_Great... Another dream...'_ He glanced at the clock.

**7:15**

His eyes widened. He had gone to sleep before finishing any homework last and now had only 45 minutes to do it. Not counting getting ready for school and the walk over. With one impolite look at the clock (**7:16**), he decided against any work. He would never be able to finish it, anyway.

He took a cold shower and started his morning routine.

'_Maybe I could get Tom to bail me out. He could say that I was working with him on something and had no time to do it. But nothing's for free...'_

(e)

Maid or school girl?

(e)

Maid or school girl?

**Maid or school girl?**

**Yeah... Just have to stress that. Hope you liked the chapter. To tell you the truth, it was just a filler 'cuz I didn't want to choose between maid or school girl. So I'm making you. Much luv!**

**Maid or school girl?**


	4. Weeks in a Year

**I'm so sorry it took so long. But I want you to know that everything I write pretty much comes from you. Not to be mean, but I have no inspiration for this story. So I'm counting on you.**

**Thanks to trixie101, Bloody Serpent 2, Duchess Tenebres, M. ****Monster, Xenia Marvolo, Silver Tears 11, FlamesofaPheonix, rosetta-stone16, Addicted2Love, xochi7, animegurl088, lamia, Its a Happy Bunny Life, lilgangwolf, Azurana K., bakakoneko, HP Girl 28, blacksnowflake, and Eerie Iri.**

**And it seems that ****school girl**** has won! (If you actually look at the reviews, I counted mine and my sister's votes as well.) So Harry will dress up as a school girl! But I'll throw in a surprise, too.**

**Here's the chapter!**

Harry got to school seven minutes before the first bell rang. He rushed into the student meeting room, knowing that Tom would be there.

When he got there he had five minutes left. Tom was sitting at his desk, looking up at him.

"Um... I..." Harry blushed as he tried to get the words past his mouth.

Tom narrowed his eyes. "Just spit it out already, Potter."

Biting his thumb, Harry managed to say, "I didn't do my homework!"

The elder still looked annoyed. "So...?"

"Can you please give me an excuse?"

"You mean lie for you."

"Just for today! Please! I'll do anything you want!" Harry pleaded.

"You already have to do anything I want." Tom turned back to his work.

Harry lowered his head. His bangs were in his eyes when he slowly whispered, "Please... I can't afford to be anything less than perfect..."

Tom was quiet for a moment, contemplating what he just heard. "Fine. But you'll have to work it off. Your service sentence has just been doubled."

The younger teen sighed in relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

(s)

That day Tom accompanied him to every class, explaining how they "had worked all night to make the Halloween Dance a more memorial experience, therefore Harry had passed out from exhaustion and was unable to finish his homework".

At the end of the day, Tom called Harry into his office. "You are to report here every day after school. You will finish your homework in a one hour time period and then complete any task I ask of you. And you will not complain, hesitate, or question anything I tell you to do. You will keep your eyes down and not speak unless I give you permission.

From here on out, after school you are not a person; you are my servant."

Harry looked up at him, a fearful look in his eyes, as he gulped loudly.

"What did I just tell you! Eyes down!" Tom was vicious.

Harry quickly dropped his gaze.

"Now..." Tom continued, "Today you are to complete the homework you did not do last night, as well as the homework you received today. Afterwards you will do some basic duties: read, sign, and file papers; organize the books in the library; organize _my_ library; tidy up my office; install a new program into all the school computers; and buy all the supplies, food, drinks, prizes, and entertainment for the dance."

The younger teen's eye's widened in disbelief. "That'll take me all night!"

"Wrong. It should take you 2.5 hours. Including the hour needed to do you homework, which you should be doing right now. And for every day that you don't finish your work, I'll add another week to your sentence. And for speaking out of turn, I'm adding a week right now. Get to work Potter, or you'll be serving me for the next 8 years, 3 months, 7 days, 2 hours, 25 minutes, and 34 seconds."

"But--"

"That's 8 years, 3 months, _**14**_ days, 2 hours, 24 minutes, and 57 seconds(1). And judging by your reaction time, I can add another 465 minutes to that. And I'm still waiting for you to move!"

Harry got to work; quickly pulling binders and books out of his backpack and digging through his pockets for a pen.

"You only have about 47 ½ minutes left for your homework. Hurry Potter; time is time(2)!

(s)

At the end of the 2 ½ hours, Harry had only managed to read, sign, and file half of the papers; and hadn't even started on the other things.

And Tom seemed to absolutely revel in reminding him that he had to serve another week.

As he gloomily drooped through the doors of the school, Tom called out to him:

"Since you're so slow, come early tomorrow to finish what you started. I expect to see you here at six o' clock, sharp. Being late adds another week!"

Harry seemed to become even more sluggish as he dragged himself home.

(e)

(1)- I hope it makes sense and isn't that annoying.

(2)- Supposed to be "Time is money." But he's not working for money, he's working for time.

**I actually liked this chapter. I hope they weren't that OOC. And on that note;**

"**If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."**

**Tell me what's wrong, but don't put me or my story down. Please. And be gentle.**

**Much luv! Please review!**


	5. Uncertain Shiver

**Hello-Hello! Yes, I hate myself for taking so long. But who's keeping track, anyway? Thanks to** **SemiAngel8, ****Bloody Serpent 2, ****HP Girl 28, ****Xenia Marvolo, ****cheza'flower'silver'wolf, ****trixie101, ****FlamesofaPheonix, ****Neko-dono ****BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer, ****DJFireHawk****Lady Phoenix Slytherin, ****voldemortharryslash, ****little mimi, ****Scooter-XP, ****Merrymow**

**And special thanx to ****BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer**** 'cuz you just gave me a great idea!!!!!! Luv yoo!!!!!**

**So here's the story!!!**

His alarm clock rang and Harry woke up, his nightmare still playing over in his head, _'I expect to see you here at six o' clock, sharp. Being late adds another week!'_

The display angrily burned 5:15.

Our unlucky protagonist then got up and headed for the bathroom. After taking a short shower, he got ready for school and then ate breakfast; all of this taking a little under 30 minutes(1), giving him just enough time to walk to school.

When he got there he had a few minutes to spare, so he ambled to Tom's office. He made sure that he was able to step through the door right when the second hand hit the twelve, ensuring that he arrived at "six o' clock, sharp".

But the first thing he heard when he crossed the threshold was, "You're late."

Tom was leaning against his desk, arms crossed and glare set.

"I'm not late. I walked through that door at exactly 6:00." He matched Tom's glare.

"Not by my watch." He then made his point by taking said watch off and tossing it to Harry.

The younger boy stared at the time teller for a few seconds. Then he said, "That's not fair. You're watch is set ahead."

"32 minutes ahead, to be exact. And, recalling that you are my _servant_, it doesn't matter what's fair or not; the only thing that matters is me."

The dark-haired tyrant then made his way to Harry, taking his watch back and replacing it on his wrist. "And you better set your watch and clocks to my time; I'll only allow a 15-second leeway on all deadlines. Remember that tardiness leads to the extension of your servitude. And as much as I'd just _love _to have to put up with your inadequacy for all eternity, it seems I have commitment issues." The last line was dripping with poisonous sarcasm.

Tom then sat down and looked at Harry, who was still standing near the doorway. "Well? Get to work! And eyes down!"

(s)

Almost two hours later found Harry just finishing cleaning Tom's office. All he had left to do was organize the library, install the new program into the computers, and do the preparations for the Halloween Dance.

"Harry", Tom called to him.

Said boy then stopped his work and turned to face the older teen.

"Your pace has gotten faster and you're working more efficiently. It seems you're not completely hopeless after all. And you've been remembering all the rules. And I'm not unkind; good behavior is rewarded." Tom then worked his gaze up and down the subdued Harry's form.

"Come here."

The younger boy slowly walked toward his tyrant, feeling uneasy. His eyes were now downcast for fear of looking at Tom.

"Close your eyes." The command was spoken softly and firmly. And was obeyed.

Harry then felt a sudden tug on his wrist. The force tipped him forward and he a sudden sensation sent shivers down his spine. Said sensation was the feel of lips brushing against his own.

And just as suddenly the feeling was gone and he was pushed back into place.

"You can open your eyes now."

It was then that Harry realized that his eyes were still closed and so he corrected the dangerous blunder immediately. But now he couldn't stop staring at Tom.

The elder gave a quirked eyebrow and then went back to his desk. "I've set your watch to mine. Even the seconds match up. Oh, and I was going to deduct a week from your sentence, but then you looked at me." There was a small pause before he continued irritably, "Class is going to start soon. You may go now."

Harry stared at the back of the student president. "Um..."

"What now?" the tyrant drawled out crossly and turned to glare at him.

"Just now... Did you...?"

"What?" Tom answered impatiently.

"N-Never mind." And with that the boy quickly left the room.

Tom's gaze was still on the empty doorway as a leer claimed his lips. And after some contemplation on my part, a thought slipped into his mind: _'Just as I claimed his... Stupid boy.'_

(e)

(1)- I have no idea how long it takes for a boy to get ready for school.

**Wow... I'm so sorry it takes me so long. It's okay if you hate me. But again, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." Seriously. No reviews would probably be the biggest stab you can have at me. **

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please review?**

**Ideas are welcome! I need more "torture" methods.**


End file.
